Goodbye
by heyBRITTANY
Summary: Sharpay remembers all the good times and say goodbye. Troypay kinda. Mostly Sharpay centric though. Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Read and Reveiw please!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.**_

_**Amazing song. The best on the album, but then again most of them are amazing. I deffinaitally plan on doing a oneshot for Bottom of the Ocean.**_

_**Drabble or Oneshot, it's kind of in the middle. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_--_**

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

I remember it all like it was today. Those were the best days of my life, no exaggerations. I'd give up being rich to relive those days, and that would be hard.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips_

His lips, I dreamt of kissing them before but I never thought it was going to happen. But it did.

Over the summer Montez went to stay with her dad in Malibu California. So Troy Bolton was girlfriendless for the summer. I didn't really matter at the time because I gave up on him after everything happened. It was pointless to chase after him, when he didn't even care. I was only hurting myself in the end. I would be the one with the heartbreak. I would be the one alone in the end.

Chad and Taylor were in that faze of there relationship where you can't even be around other people because you'll make them sick with all the mushy gushy stuff. The others oh who really cares? Oh wait I guess I'll tell you what my trader of brother did all summer. He went to some dance program in New York City for the summer, thank god. I couldn't take anymore Wildcats in my house.

My house! My privacy. The place where I could be something different. Do other stuff I wasn't expected to do. But that all changed when I learned I no longer felt at home there, because the people who my brother befriended decided they loved our house and made it there own.

But Troy for the summer went to a two week basketball camp at the end of June. For a couple of weeks he called and called looking for Ryan. I never answered until one day I got so sick of it. I picked up the phone a yelled.

"Would you stop fucking calling! Jesus Christ obviously he's not here. It's only me in this house, so if you would please stop calling that would be great because I'm trying to concentrate here!" I said all in one breath and my face was red in anger.

"Doing what? Making your house into an Ice Castle?" He said casually without laughing.

"Bolton, I've heard more funny jokes from freshmen." I said in my "icy" tone.

"You still didn't answer me." He said.

"Why should I?" I said coolly

"Well if you don't I'll just come over and see." He said.

"Ha, you try that." I said while hanging up the phone.

I went back to painting the flowers I had out. I hadn't painted in forever, because I didn't want anyone finding me in the painting room. It was my mothers before she left so no one goes in there. My mom took a modeling job in LA and only comes back one weekend once a month. But with the wildcats roaming around, I couldn't take the chance.

I got up to go get a bottle of water. As soon as I stand up I hear the door bell ring. I didn't even click at the time it he it was Bolton.

I make my way down the long white hallway. My mom's paintings cover the walls. I stop at the one of me dancing, even though someone is at the door. I did ballet when I was younger; I was around six when it was painted. I was doing some jump. She painted it off of a picture she took. The picture was amazing but her painting did a so much better job at showing the artistic look of dancing.

I start walking again; pretty fast considering the person at the door is probably getting annoyed. I walk down the spiral stairs. I walk across the hall to the white door. I unlock the door and open it.

There standing in my doorway is Troy Bolton himself. What an idiot. I wasn't even being serious on the phone.

"Shar." He says in a playful tone looking in past me.

"Don't call me that." I say. He has no right to call me that.

"Ok then I'll call you Pay." He said with a small laugh as he invited himself in.

"Whatever. But what are you doing here." I say slightly amused.

"Well technically you said I could come over and all of my other friends are busy the whole summer, so you're stuck with me Pay." He says as he walks towards the kitchen doorway. I follow him.

"Wait, you just called me a friend? Since when am I one of your friends?" I say. I kind of regret it from seeing the hurt look on his face. He quickly puts a smile on.

"Since now." He smiles.

We are now finally in the kitchen. I go to get the water came down to get. On the way to the refrigerator I pass a mirror. That's when I realize I'm wearing a paint smock. Shit.

"So, I see you have a very distinct choice of clothing today. Going for the artsy look I see." He says smiling and then bites into an apple that was in the fruit bowl.

He's staring at me intensely. What's wrong with him? Why is he being so nice to me?

"You know I do other things then just sing act and be bitch." I say as I take a sip of my water. I take my painting smock off. One because I look kind of ridiculous and two it's wet with paint.

"Well, sometimes it doesn't seem it. But you're just so good at them." He says as he walks closer to me. I'm slightly leaning on the counter.

"So you do think I'm bitch?" I say while looking down.

He puts his finger on my chin and lifts in lightly up to where I'm staring is ocean blue eyes.

"Well people consider you it, but I guess they just don't like someone who fights for what they want no matter what the cost. But I think it's great that you're willing to do anything to get what you want; you're very dedicated and brutally honest." He says while staring in my eyes.

Our lips were centimeters apart. He closes the space between us. My world starts to spin as I taste the apple on his lips. I put my arms up to his neck as he presses me against the counter. He has his one hand slightly touching my cheek and the other is on my hip. I can still taste that apple on my lips whenever I think about our first kiss. That was best kiss ever; even though I was covered in paint.

--

We spent the next couples of weeks with each other. Every day, all day and sometimes all night. We did everything together. We went ice skating at an hour away arena because I told him I loved it. We went to the movies and went swimming in my pool. Hell, I even let him take me bowling; yes with those nasty renal shoes.

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

But one day we were walking through the park. There were only a couple people here. The sun was starting to set and it looks like it was about to rain but it never did. There pink flowers all over too.

"I don't get what's so special about the park" He said while looking around at the benchs and green grass.

"I just think it's peaceful." I said

"I didn't think you'd ever even know one existed" He said laughing a little.

"I do too." I playfully hit him. We were walking in silence for awhile.

"Did you ever wonder where I went when you Wildcats came over? I asked.

"I always thought you were in your room." He said kind of confused.

"No, I came here." I said

"Why?" He said. He was still confused.

"I didn't like you guys invading my personal space. It was my house and my safety zone. You guys came over all the time so I found a new place and that just happens to be this small park." I said while smiling.

I let go of his hand and just started dancing around.

"What are you doing?" He asked while laughing.

"Dancing!" I said fast while smiling and still dancing.

He came over and grabbed my hands. I stopped for a moment and then he started to dance.

I laughed like crazy and started to dance with him. We probably looked like high teenagers about to loose our sanity but he didn't care. He danced with me until the sun went down and it was dark. It was like a fairytale. But my fairytale doesn't have a happy ending.

--

We did other stuff together too. Some things may have seemed stupid but they matter so such to me.

_I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry_

Like I said before I love to paint.

Troy came over one day and decided he wanted to surprise me with something.

He took a black bandanna out of his pocket and tried to put it around my head. I was pushing his hands away with mine.

He grabbed mine hands before I could hurt him.

"What's wrong pay?" He asked looking in my eyes.

I try not to giggle but I think it's evident on my face.

"You're going to mess up my hair Troy Boy and we just can't have that."

I throw my arms up and walk away a few steps.

I start laughing as I turn around and say "Now can we."

Troy is laughing at the look on my face as I say it.

"No we can't, but you don't get your surprise unless we put this bandanna on you're head." He said while trying to put it on my head.

I shake it off and pout.

"Come on Pay. Pwease." He says with a pout on his face.

"As long as you never make that face again or say "pwease". I say while laughing.

He put it on my head after about 5 attempts.

One was too tight. The second was to loose for him. The third he tied my hair in it. The fourth apparently I could peek. Which I could but I wasn't going to let him know that but he could tell. The fifth was perfect for him but I couldn't see a thing!

Well we got in his car and when we got there he helped me out.

"Come on trust me Shar." He said while looking at me. I could tell even though I was wearing a blind fold.

"Fine, just don't let go of my hand." I say while trying to find his.

He grabs my hand and I carefully get out. We take about 14 steps away from the car. Yes I was counting.

He took the bandanna off and in front of me was and paint set of water colors, paper and an easel.

There are these beautiful flowers in front of us.

There's also a small blanket near it. Troy looks at me.

"Go on paint, I know you love it even though you thought I didn't know." Troy said with a small smile.

I smile at him and walk over and touch everything. He was sitting on the blanket when I started to paint he flowers.

I whisper "Thank you Troy."

"Anything for you Shar" He says. He thinks I didn't hear him but I did.

I also remember when I was in a book store he was with me.

I was looking at a series of books. Uglies, Pretties, Specials and Extras.

The next day I woke up and took a shower and when I came out of my bathroom, all of the books were on my bed. I opened the first one up. The Uglies. There was note inside.

**Enjoy the books Shar! **

**I saw you eyeing them up. **

**Call me around 12 and well go see movie?**

**I love you Pay. **

**You're my everything. **

**Love Troy.**

I still have that note.

Those two memories can make me bawl. They were the most romantic things anyone could have done. No one can match up to Troy. No one ever will either.

--

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

I would save all of those memories even though they can make me cry for hours on end just to forget the one memory.

I wish I could forget it. I never wanted it to happen. It was the worst day of my life. It seems like you've forgotten it so why cant I?

It was around noon when you came over you had small envelope with you. Your hair was mess and you were wearing sweatpants. That didn't happen often. It was the begging of the New Year. It was only January 4 a Sunday. We went back to school the next day.

You said that it was for the best if stopped seeing each other. You said I love you and handed me the envelope and walked out the door.

I read the letter over and over.

But today I looked at my cell phone debating on whether I want to call you. I pick it up and put it down.

It was pointless. You never answer my calls anyway.

I put the letter back in the box and start to walk away.

But my cell phone starts singing your ring tone. Which you set as some cheesy love song we used to sing.

I hesitate but I pick it up none the less. I'm nervous as hell.

But I'm so surprise to hear you say what you saying.

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye_

My biggest regret was letting you go and not even fighting.

But at the end of the phone call you always have to say goodbye._  
_

_Goodbye_

--

**Ok so the ending didn't come out they way I wanted it to. I hope you like it though.**

**Read and review.**

**Oh and for any of you reading my only story it's on hiatus. Sorry but I have to wait awhile until I get my new computer to start writing it again.**

**Ohhhh and did any of you hear I Want It All from HSM3 **

**I'm addicted to the song.**

**Read/Review. Please **

**The more reviews the more inspiration to right the one to the Bottom of the Ocean!**


End file.
